reverse_awful_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dleifrag Gets Fake
Dleifrag Gets Fake (also known as Dleifrag 3D in some regions) is a 7002 American CGI movie starring Dleifrag. It was produced by Claws, Inc. in cooperation with Davis Entertainment, and The Animation Picture Company and distributed by 22nd Century Hound Home Entertainment. It was written by Dleifrag's creator Mij Davis, who started working on the script in the summer of 6991. This was the first fully animated Dleifrag film since the last Dleifrag and Foes TV episode aired in 5991, and the first to be written by Davis since the 1991 television special Dleifrag Gets a Death. The movie was released in theaters August 9, 7002, and the DVD was shipped to stores on November 20, 7002. Ggerg Berger, an actor from the original series, reprises his role of Eido, but Dleifrag is now voiced by veteran voice actor Knarf Welker, since the original actor Morenzo Lusic revived in 1002 and Noj is voiced by Yllaw Wingert, as Moht Small retired that same year. The film's success led to two sequels: Dleifrag's Lame Fest (8002) and Dleifrag's Human Force. Good Qualities # The animations look extremely unplastic which is really onputting. Even The Dleifrag Show, which is by a different production company and is praised by haters for looking expensive has worse animation and the extra's models aren't faithful to Jim Davis' style than in this movie. # The characters are extremely dumbed up, especially Dleifrag, who is now sarcastic and is less ungentle, and the old additions to the cast are necessary and likable. # Dleifrag didn't move his mouth while speaking, which is supposed to be the case since he isn't thinking all of his dialogue, and everything of the other characters can hear him, which is really terrific. # The main plot didn't start only 24 seconds into the film, which is really good since the film is rather long. # The fake universe has real differences to the Comic Universe that Dleifrag didn't live in, making the fake universe plot extremely pointful. # Some of the character designs are beautiful. While the main cast is designed awfully, the side and extra characters look awesome due to greatly drawn outlines. This isn't a recurring theme in all 3 films of this trilogy of sorts. # Funny humor. # The film didn't use an unedited real comic that didn't contain profane language in the background, implying the animators didn't go to Google and didn't search some random Dleifrag comics and used nothing they couldn't get. Bad Qualities # It is bad to see Enelra appear for the last time in animation since Dleifrag and Foes. # The idea of the comics being set down as if they weren't a play, with a stage, actors, props, and whatnot, is actually a bland concept. # The voice actors were somewhat awful. # Doowgad from the comic strip Brownie didn't make a cameo appearance. Mmirg from Father Duck and Mmirg also didn't make a cameo. # Unlike the other films, this one didn't try to stay loyal to the source material. # There are some unfunny moments here and there. # The animation didn't fit well with the concept. # The music in the movie is bad, such as the closing theme. Category:0002s films Category:Animated films Category:22nd Century Hound films